saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brightscale Smithy
|location = « » |type = Market stall }} The «'Brightscale Smithy'» (煌々鱗 鍛冶屋) was a player-run business in « » attached to the «Brightscale» , which was run by Akiye Tanaka. The business began as a « » operated by Akiye on front-line floors. Chronology Akiye received her «Vendor's Carpet» as an early Christmas present from Kenji Hiroshi on the 18th of December 2022.SAOK Timeline The «Vendor's Carpet» was the first of such mercantile items available to players that would allow them to open a store of their own and safely sell their various wares, with the items being protected from thievery by the carpet's special properties whilst offering ease of storage. Akiye rolled out her carpet and opened her own business in the safe-area of the current front-line of player progress as early as December 19th 2022. Kenji, Kusaka and Ino -- all of whom were beta testers''SAOK: Unexpected Meetings'SAOK: Inbetweeners IV'' -- served as a soundboard for Akiye in the creation of equipment and understanding of important stats.SAOK: The Moneymaking Crusade Services :Main article -- . As was to be expected from its name, the «Brightscale Smithy» focused completely on the production of custom weapons and armour for the player-base at affordable prices. Its mission wasn't just to produce affordable gear however: its modus operandi was the creation of custom pieces using rare materials with powerful attributes, examples being the «Robes of the Outlaw» and «Suit of the Exile».''Outlaw set'Exiles suit'' Akiye herself possessed the «Heavy Metal Armour Forging» and «Light Metal Armour Forging» Skills and thus had a focus on the creation and upkeep of metallic armour.SAOK: The Karma Scales She would add «Metal Refining» and «Blacksmith» as her 3rd and 4th Skills respectively: «Metal Refining» allowed her to make various alloys from gathered ore, producing heightened defences in a finished product.SAOK: The Business of Grinding Her «Blacksmith» Skill likewise allowed for the creation, upkeep, and enhancement of various weapons. Akiye's twin sister, Momoko Tanaka, had the «Sewing» Skill slotted, and initially sold her own custom leather and cloth armours herself. These pieces would later be added to Akiye's business as Momoko focused more on cooking and medicine. By the time the was opened Akiye and Momoko had created a slew of custom pieces using materials from a one-time event Boss called «Zagan the Exile» for the members of «Brightscale».SAOK: The Eventful Taurus These pieces were high-end at the time they were forged and gave either high stat boosts or access to special attributes with a particular focus, and served as an advertisement for the quality of the gear that the twins could create. DKB promotion :Main article -- . In return for the members of the DKB, such as , keeping an eye on the twins in the event that Kenji and the other «Brightscale» members were off questing, Akiye offered a sizeable discount of 50% off for equipment repairs to members of the DKB. This service continued up through 2022 and was widely taken advantage of by the guild's members.SAOK: Inbetweeners V Known custom pieces Akiye and Momoko came to an arrangement that the «Brightscale Smithy» would sell not only Akiye's custom pieces, but those made by Momoko as well. This arrangement wasn't initially in effect because Momoko sold her own pieces separately after receiving her own «Vendor's Carpet». Weapons *«Crimson Tide» -- a spear forged from the horns of «Zagan the Exile» twisted together like a rope and fashioned into a sharpened tip. Provides a potent Level 2 Paralysis effect.Crimson Tide *«Razer» -- a one-handed curved sword made using ingots from a «Scimitar» +8 and a «Pale Edge» +4.Razer At the time of its forging «Razer» was second only to the « » wielded by . SAOK: New Year Resolutions Armour *«Suit of the Exile» -- a «Heavy Metal Armour» set comprised of bone and leather with physically weighted stats. *«Exiles Threads» -- a «Leather Armour» piece with a focus on stealth. Provides a «Hiding» buff similar to the «Hiding» Skill.Exiles Threads *«Exiles Cloak» -- a «Cloth Armour» piece with a focus on stealth. Provides a «Hiding» buff similar to the «Hiding» Skill.Exiles Cloak *«Exiles Cuirass» -- a «Light Metal Armour» piece offering balanced protection and mobility with small but varied stats.Exiles Cuirass *«Cardiophylax» -- a «Light Metal Armour» set offering balanced protection and mobility with physically weighted stats.Cardiophylax *«Martial Arts Leg Guards» -- a set of footwear offering mild protection and various buffs to the «Martial Arts» Skill.Martial Arts Leg Guards *«Oxen Cloth Trousers» -- a set of leg armour providing buffs to jumping and swimming.Oxen Cloth Trousers *«Robes of the Outlaw» -- a «Leather Armour» set sporting balanced protection and mobility, with an assortment of special attributes ranging from «Quick Draw» to purchase and sale buffs. *«Felines Hiss» -- a lightweight suit made using «Queen Spider Silk» with an emphasis on damage resistance and debuff avoidance.Felines Hiss Author's notes Behind the scenes *The idea to make Akiye a blacksmith was influenced by her image source: Karin Kurosaki. Karin was far more tomboyish than her sister Yuzu. Trivia *The original name was intended to be «Brightscale's Forgery». References & notes References }}